


Dame mi cielo

by Sue2911



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue2911/pseuds/Sue2911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tiene que tomar la mayor decisión de su vida... y es incapaz de coger el camino correcto. ¿Podrá hacerlo Dean por él o también se dejará llevar por el corazón?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dame mi cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic sobre Supernatural que escribí. Es Gen, por lo que no esperéis escenas subidas de tono... pero eso sí, yo, siendo yo, no podía dejar de expresar ese amor casi enfermizo que sienten el uno por el otro. Es también mi primer y único fic sobre Sam y Dean. No me juzguéis demasiado mal ;)  
> Muchas gracias a Aeren por hacerme recordar que lo tenía. Y a mi Beta Merike por ser tan rápida al betearlo y a no matarme después de hacerlo XD  
> Que lo disfrutéis!

La luz era cegadora, del tipo que te obliga a cerrar los ojos y ponerte la mano sobre ellos, intentando vislumbrar cualquier forma entre los dedos. Pero asombrosamente, a Sam la luz no le molestaba, e incluso era capaz de ver a través de ella. No sabía dónde estaba y cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero tras toda una vida rodeado de fenómenos y seres sobrenaturales, a sus veintiséis años, era muy capaz de asumir cualquier cosa en tan sólo unos segundos. 

Miró a su alrededor, y se obligó a avanzar, a pesar de que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. El pasillo era largo, sin puertas ni ventanas, y parecía no tener fin. Sam suspiró y cuadrando sus anchos hombros, siguió avanzando, mientras se preguntaba dónde demonios estaría Dean, y sobretodo esperaba que no hubiera cometido ninguna tontería.

Le había perdido la pista dos días atrás, tras una pelea descomunal, en la que ninguno de los dos había intentado ceder un ápice frente al otro. Y aunque seguía enfadado con él, sobretodo por abandonarle como lo había hecho, no podía evitar preocuparse y echarle mortalmente de menos.

Y es que las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos en los últimos tiempos.

Vio la figura vestida de negro, mucho antes de que ella llegara hasta dónde Sam se encontraba. Se dirigía directamente hacia él, y Sam se detuvo, esperando a que llegara a su altura.

\- Bienvenido Sam- era Zacharias. Sam lo miró con desconfianza

\- ¿Qué quieres, Zacharias? ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estoy?

El aludido se miró a sí mismo y chasqueó la lengua

\- Así que el viejo Zacharias ¿eh? Ya decía yo que olía un poco rancio aquí dentro

Sam entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde está Zacharias?

El supuesto ángel, levantó la cabeza y le miró. Sí, era el cuerpo de Zacharias, pero su mirada era distinta

\- Mi nombre es Abel y sirvo a Dios... o eso pretendo. No es fácil ser fiel a nadie en los tiempos que corren. Y Zacharias... bueno- se alzó de hombros- digamos que le hemos dado vacaciones indefinidas.

\- ¿Sirves a Dios?- Sam se mostró confuso- ¿Pero Dios no...?

\- Si... está, digamos, retirado del tablero de juego. Pero eso no le impide mover ficha de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En el cielo, muchacho

\- ¿En el cielo? ¿Estoy muerto?

Abel ladeó la cabeza.- ¿No recuerdas nada?

La desconfianza de Sam aumentó.- ¿Qué tengo que recordar? ¿Me han matado?

\- No exactamente. Digamos que cometiste un error y creímos conveniente sacarte del campo de batalla. Al menos tu alma... para que no se viera... como podría llamarlo... “contaminada”

\- ¿Un error? ¿Qué clase de error?

\- Le dijiste SI a Lucifer, Sam...¿recuerdas ahora?

Sam sintió que la noticia le golpeaba con saña en el estómago, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. No, aquello no podía ser posible.

\- No, no puede ser. Jamás le hubiera dicho que si... jamás. 

Abel se alzó de hombros.- Pues parece ser que cambiaste de opinión

Sam se cruzó de brazos, intentando mantener el control de sus emociones.

\- ¿Y si acepté ser la vasija del malo, que hago entonces en el cielo? ¿No se supone que soy ahora el malo de la película?

El ángel se echó a reír.- El malo de la película puede, muchacho... pero nosotros no somos los tontos de la historia.

\- Vale...- contestó Sam molesto- repito la pregunta: ¿Qué hago en el cielo?

\- Digamos que como te he dicho antes, rescatamos tu alma para que no se viera contaminada por el lado oscuro. Lucifer posee tu cuerpo, Sam, pero nosotros hemos traído tu alma al cielo. A partir de ahora, tú eres el único que puede decidir que va a pasar...

\- ¿Decidir qué va a pasar? ¿Pasar con qué?

\- Con Lucifer, Sam. Sólo tú puedes derrotarlo... pero has de decidir dónde quieres estar cuando acabe todo esto.

\- No te entiendo... ¿Dónde está Dean?

\- ¿Dean? Dean ya no es útil para nosotros... así que cuando todo esto acabe, tendrá su lugar en el infierno o el limbo... eso ya no nos concierne.

Sam tuvo ganas de golpear y reír al mismo tiempo.- ¿Que no nos concierne? Estamos hablando de mi hermano, maldito bastardo. Y no pienso hacer nada si él no está a salvo

Abel levantó una mano y lo alzó sin tocarlo siquiera. Sam sintió que le faltaba el aire

\- No estamos en un juego de hermanitos, Sam Winchester, sino en una guerra que no pensamos perder. Tú vas a derrotar a Lucifer te guste o no... y tú decides si quedarte en el cielo, disfrutando de tu paraíso particular, o te vas al infierno... con tu querido Dean. 

Lo soltó y desapareció con tal rapidez, que Sam se vio tirado en el suelo, cuan largo era. Quiso levantarse, pero no tenía fuerzas... como si lo hubieran atado con cuerdas invisibles. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, de pura rabia, y tras forcejear durante varios minutos, se quedó quieto, resollando por el esfuerzo.

__________________________________________________________

 

Sam abrió los ojos cuando una mano suave le acarició la cara. Se levantó de un salto

\- ¿Jess?

Sabía que no era ella, pero aún así, su corazón se contrajo al verla

\- Hola cariño...

\- ¿Eres tú de verdad?

\- Si...- ella sonrió, comprendiendo la reticencia de él- se las muchas veces que te han engañado, Sam... pero ahora estás a salvo. Por fin estás a salvo

\- ¿De verdad esto es el cielo?- él la miro, adorándola

\- Sí. Y puedes tener la vida que siempre quisiste tener, mi amor. Aquí puedes estar conmigo... con tu madre, incluso volver a ver a tu padre. 

\- Pero mi padre está...

\- No... no está en el infierno, Sam- le interrumpió ella- él vino aquí, al cielo. Y si lo deseas con la suficiente fuerza, podrías verlo... por todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sam se levantó, confundido. La presencia de Jess le reconfortaba, y le ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo.

\- No quiero que te utilicen para convencerme de que haga lo que ellos quieren, Jess. No podría pasar por eso otra vez. 

Jess le cogió una mano y se la puso en la mejilla

\- Sam... ¡soy yo! Vine al cielo cuando aquel demonio me mató... y no he podido ser más feliz desde entonces. Sólo me faltabas tú, mi amor... sólo tú. Por favor... quédate conmigo.

Él la miró con pesar. Si, quería quedarse con ella... pero no a costa de la humanidad. No a costa de Dean.

\- No... no puedo... ¿y qué pasa con mi hermano? ¿Qué pasa con Dean? Jamás le abandonaría... él... él es todo lo que tengo.

Jess frunció el ceño, como si se sintiera decepcionada.- Ahora me tienes a mí, Sam. Podríamos vivir la vida que nos arrebataron... la vida que siempre quisimos. 

Sam suspiró.- No Jess... yo ya no soy el mismo. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste... y ya no puedo volver atrás. Aunque quisiera, no puedo. 

\- Porque no lo quieres intentar, Sam- una voz habló desde atrás y Sam miró hacia ella rápidamente. Su corazón se detuvo

\- ¿Mamá?

Mary sonrió.- Bienvenido a casa, Sammy

\- ¿Mamá, eres tú?- Sam avanzó hacia ella, como si estuviera atraído por un imán

\- Si, cariño... – ella le abrazó, con fuerza. Sam sintió ganas de llorar- y deberías hacerle caso a Jess... te queremos tanto, mi niño... tanto...- se apartó y lo miró- déjame disfrutar de ti, mi amor... permítete ser feliz...

\- ¿Y Dean, mamá?

Su madre le miró con tristeza.- Él eligió su camino, mi amor... y ya no podemos hacer nada por él. Pero tú... tú eres un privilegiado. Lucifer te ha poseído... pero tu alma está a salvo... aquí... con las personas que tanto te amamos.

Sam se apartó, confuso, y las miró a ambas. Las dos sonreían... de una forma tan tierna, que quiso llorar de nuevo. Jamás se había sentido tan arropado, tan querido. Dean y él se habían apoyado, incluso hasta dar la vida el uno por el otro... pero Sam siempre había sentido que tenía que pagar por todos los errores cometidos frente a su hermano... y que nunca sería suficientemente bueno para Dean. 

Pero, oh Dios... a pesar de todo eso, no podía abandonarlo.

\- Mamá... no puedo... no puedo abandonarle.

\- Cariño... él si lo haría... ¿lo sabes, verdad?- su madre movió la cabeza- os quiero a los dos... pero Dean siempre ha estado por encima de todo el mundo. Debes dejar que salga de esto solo... deja que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que ha perdido al no apoyarte...

Sam se dejó caer sobre una pared y cerró los ojos cuando Jessica se acercó para besarle en la mejilla

\- Llámame y vendré a buscarte. Sé que vas a hacer lo correcto, Sam. Mata a Lucifer, pero quédate con nosotros... no vuelvas mi amor... no vuelvas nunca más.

Él quiso tocarla, pero las dos se desvanecieron, como si no hubieran estado allí. Se dejó caer de rodillas, confuso, muerto de miedo. Quería quedarse en el cielo... ser feliz de una vez... tener paz... una paz que siempre se le había sido negada... Pero la imagen de Dean lo golpeaba con fuerza, sintiéndose un rastrero por el simple hecho de querer abandonarlo.

Seguro que no lo necesitaba... seguro. Era demasiado independiente. Pero maldito fuese, Sam si lo necesitaba a él

\- ¿Y bien?- era Abel de nuevo. 

Sam lo miró. La sospecha de que habían utilizado a Jess y a su madre para convencerle, se abrió más en su alma.

\- Quiero ver a Dean. Sólo una vez más. Y después podréis hacer conmigo lo que creáis conveniente.

Abel miró al suelo y tras unos segundos, le volvió a mirar

\- Te concedemos una hora, muchacho. Luego te traeremos de vuelta. Intenta aprovecharla.

Y dicho esto, desapareció, y una luz intensa se tragó a Sam, hasta que sólo pudo ver oscuridad.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dean se encontraba sentado en la cama, en un motel de carretera cualquiera. Estaba cabizbajo, sin fuerzas, sobre todo para aguantar ese maldito peso que le deja sin respiración y que lo ahogaba poco a poco. Llevaba tanto tiempo luchando que no recordaba ni un momento de normalidad. Y ahora... ahora todo empeoraba por la decisión de Sam. Se intentaba auto convencer de que su hermano había tomado esa decisión por alguna causa razonable, intentaba pensar que había sido un triste engaño de Lucifer, la causa de que él dijera que sí... pero lo único que tenía claro es que ahora estaba solo.

Se tendió en la cama, mirando hacia ningún lugar, sólo intentando respirar, sobrevivir, seguir luchando, pero... ¿por qué causa tenía que luchar ahora? Primero luchaba por contentar a su padre, por ser el hijo perfecto y tener una palabra amable de él. Luego vino el luchar por Sam, porque no tuvieran razón y que no se convirtiera en la abominación que todos decían y con eso siguió después, pero con el matiz de que esos malditos ángeles no tuvieran la razón. Sammy nunca diría que sí a Lucifer y él nunca diría que sí a Michael... él nunca se enfrentaría a Sam, nunca destruiría a su propio hermano para cumplir los caprichos de unos ángeles, que los habían designado para jugar a la guerra... Pero Sam había dicho sí y todo había dejado de tener lógica. No tenía esperanzas... ya no sabía dónde buscarla. Porque a pesar de todas las peleas, de todas las cosas malas que le había dicho a lo largo de aquellos años, Sam era lo más importante para él... lo único que valía la pena en su desarmada y maldita vida. Y ahora no estaba... se había marchado y no regresaría. Porque ya no había marcha atrás... ya no había lugar para rectificar. Y se sentía tan solo, tan abandonado, que le dolía hasta la parte más recóndita de su corazón. 

Sintió las lágrimas resbalarle por las mejillas y dejó que rodaran con libertad. Aquello era la única prueba de que aún era humano... y que sangraba por dentro. Ya estaba harto de fingir... de hacerse el fuerte.

\- Nunca he soportado verte llorar, Dean... siempre pensaba que la culpa era mía

Dean se levantó como un resorte

\- ¿Sam?

\- ¿Cómo estás, Dean?

Su hermano se levantó y le miró, dividido entre las ganas de degollarlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Eres tú de verdad?

\- Si...- Sam se miró a sí mismo y ladeó la cabeza- no soy corporal... ellos me han dejado que viniera a verte

Dean se acercó más a él sin poderlo evitar.- ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Los demonios?

\- No Dean. Los ángeles arrebataron mi alma de mi cuerpo y me llevaron al cielo... al cielo, hermano. Y allí están mamá... está Jess... ¿sabes? allí hay paz

Los ojos verdes de Dean volvieron a llenarse de agua al escucharle. Desvió la vista para limpiárselas mientras que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le permitía hablar.

\- Pero todo tiene su precio...- siguió hablando Sam- y no sé si puedo pagarlo... no sé si tendré valor

\- ¿Qué precio?- Dean lo miró, lleno de aprensión

\- Que les ayude a matar a Lucifer... y me quede en el cielo, que me quede allí, con ellos

Dean bajó la vista y se movió hacia un lado, intentando calmar el dolor de su alma

\- Pero eso es bueno... ¿no Sammy?

Sam movió la cabeza negativamente.- No Dean... porque eso significa que tengo que abandonarte aquí... y dejarte solo en esta guerra. Y no puedo... ¿me oyes, Dean? No puedo dejarte. Eres mi hermano, mi única familia... lo único que tengo en esta vida...- Dean se había echado a llorar, ya abiertamente, y se había sentado en la cama- y ni siquiera muerto, puedo seguir sin ti. Te he echado mucho de menos Dean... dios... siento mucho todo lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos...

Dean, al verle llorar también, se levantó para abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al comprender que no podría hacerlo, porque no había cuerpo al que abrazar. Apretó los puños, queriendo gritar de rabia y de impotencia

\- Tienes que pensar en ti, Sammy... Yo ya no importo. Quédate con Jess... y con mamá...- le miró- ¿papá también está con ellas?- al ver que su hermano asentía con la cabeza, Dean sonrió, vencido- bien por él

\- Si que importas, Dean. A mí me importas... y me da igual lo demás... ¿acaso tú me abandonarías?

Dean lo miró durante un instante, y luego miró hacia otro lado, queriendo seguir aparentando algo que no sentía... sin poder hacerlo

\- Me siento tan solo, Sammy... tan solo. Me haces tanta falta, que me asusta. Eres mi hermano pequeño... siempre he cuidado de ti... y no sé hacer nada más. No sé qué significa mi vida, si tú no estás...

Sam endureció la expresión y desvió la vista. Dean fue a decirle algo mas... algo que le dejara en el cielo, algo que no le hiciera volver... pero no tuvo tiempo. Llevaban demasiado tiempo cuidando el uno del otro, como para no saber qué significaba esa mirada de Sam.

Una parte de él se llenó de júbilo y esperanza... otra le dijo que era el ser mas rastrero del planeta. Y lo peor era que sabía que esa parte era la que tenía razón.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

La lucha se hacía más encarnizada por momentos, pero nadie parecía perder las fuerzas. Todos sabían que era la batalla final, y que seguramente no saldrían con vida de allí... pero seguían luchando... porque la humanidad dependía de ellos.

Aunque también era cierto que no todos luchaban por el bien de la humanidad.

Dean se limpió la sangre que le manaba del labio, y miró a Castiel, que a su lado, miraba la escena con su típica mirada interpretita.

\- Acaba de llegar Lucifer- dijo sin mirar a Dean- esto ya acaba

Dean quiso replicarle algo sarcástico, pero no le salió comentario alguno. Lucifer, con el cuerpo de Sam, había entrado en el campo de batalla y estaba acabando con la vida de muchos ángeles, incluso demonios... sin ni siquiera tocarlos. Dean tragó saliva y apretó los puños

\- No es Sam, Dean... no vayas a cometer ninguna tontería.

Maldito fuese Castiel y lo mucho que lo conocía. No podía soportar ver a Sam allí y saber que no era su hermano... que aquel ser monstruoso estaba acabando con su vida. Quería correr hacia él, decirle cuatro cosas, o reventarle las pelotas. Lo que fuese, menos quedarse allí parado sin hacer nada

\- Algo ocurre- intervino Castiel

Dean lo miró.- ¿A qué te refieres, Cass? Y déjate de jodidas adivinanzas. No estoy de humor. 

\- Sam está aquí. Ha vuelto a su cuerpo

\- ¿Qué?- Dean miró al ángel y seguidamente miró hacia Lucifer, o Sam, o quien fuese. Y ese ser, se dirigía directamente hacia ellos- Cass...

\- Mantente alejado...- le dijo Castiel poniéndose delante de él

El mayor de los Winchester quiso protestar, pero se detuvo al ver a Sam arremeter directamente contra él. Castiel no tuvo tiempo de apartarlo, y Dean se vio arrastrado por su hermano pequeño

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó Dean. Pero aquella mirada de cachorrito desvalido no era de Lucifer. Dean sintió el corazón latirle a mil por hora- ¿Sam? 

\- Mátame Dean... mata mi cuerpo- suplicó en tono apresurado- su punto débil es que está en un cuerpo mortal. Los peces gordos están esperando para apresarlo... pero debes matarme... si no, no me dejará...- su expresión cambió de golpe, cogiendo a Dean desprevenido- no podrás hacer nada por él, Dean... – Lucifer lo cogió del cuello y apretó- ya perdiste a tu hermanito. Él eligió el infierno por ti... ¿no es conmovedor? 

Dean no pudo hablar y Castiel arremetió con todas sus fuerzas sobre el demonio, haciendo que lo soltara. El cuerpo de Sam trastabilló hacia atrás y miró a Castiel con sorna

\- Estamos duros... ¿eh?

\- Sam... estás ahí... te siento. Sal del cuerpo... vuelve al cielo... sálvate...- dijo el ángel caído.

\- Sammy es mío... - Lucifer puso morritos- siento que estéis tan tristes... pero era su destino desde que nació. 

\- ¡¡Maldito mal nacido!!!- gritó Dean abalanzándose sobre él

\- ¡¡¡DEAN!!!- gritó Castiel

Pero Dean no lo escuchó. Sólo podía pensar en Sam, en sus palabras... y en lo mucho que odiaba a aquel bastardo que le había arrebatado a su hermano pequeño. Le golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder, pero consiguiendo que Lucifer lo alzara sin tocarlo y lo lanzara por los aires. Dean cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Luchó por no perder la conciencia, y se levantó, tambaleándose, justo para ver como Lucifer se estaba encargando de Castiel, dejándolo malherido en el suelo. Dean cogió el cuchillo que siempre había llevado Sam con él y caminó con lentitud hacia su enemigo. Lucifer lo miró con sorna desde los ojos de Sam

\- ¿Pretendes hacer algo con ese cuchillito?

\- Matarte, maldito hijo de puta

El demonio chasqueó la lengua.- Si me matas, tu hermanito irá al infierno de cabeza, campeón... ¿eso es lo que quieres?

\- Supongo que si estamos juntos, no puede ser tan malo...- el sarcasmo disfrazaba la ira en la voz de Dean

\- Oh... qué bonito... lo vuestro es tan bonito que lloraría si supiera cómo hacerlo...- ladeó la cabeza- ¿Por qué no dejas caer el cuchillo y mantenemos la fiesta en paz? Sé que no quieres condenar a tu hermano... como también sabes que no me puedes matar tan fácilmente.

\- No... yo no- contestó Dean

\- ¡Pero yo sí!- gritó Castiel clavándole su propio brazo lleno de luz por la espalda.

Lucifer gritó de rabia y girándose hacia Castiel, lo golpeó con un haz de energía, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Dean gritó su nombre, asustado por su amigo, sin saber siquiera que había hecho para derrotarle, pero no podía apartar la vista del demonio que ya agonizaba entre gritos ensordecedores. El haz de luz de Castiel lo estaba llevando al extremo del dolor, y Dean sabía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo dentro del cuerpo de Sam.

Alguien apareció a su lado

\- Todo ha terminado... es hora de que Lucifer vuelva a su lugar.

Dean lo miró. Parecía Zacharias, pero algo le decía que no lo era. El hombre le miró.

\- Es una lástima la decisión de Sam, muchacho... pero él eligió su camino. Espero que te vaya bien, Dean.

\- ¿Pero... qué...?

El humo característico del exorcismo salió de la boca de Sam, pero este no era gris, sino de un color amarillo vivo que deslumbró a los presentes. Abel alzó una mano y el humo desapareció, segundos antes de que el propio Abel también desapareciera. Dean vio como Castiel se incorporaba lentamente y sintió alivio al ver que él no le había abandonado. 

Vio como corría hacia el cuerpo de Sam y quiso imitarle, pero las piernas no le respondían. El miedo le tenía paralizado.

\- ¡Está vivo, Dean!- gritó Castiel

Dean corrió desesperado hacia ellos y se dejó caer al lado de Sam. Este tenía los ojos abiertos y no paraba de escupir sangre. Lo cogió de una mano, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos verdes. No... no podía perderlo... ahora no. Sam lo miró

\- Lo siento, Dean... lo siento mucho. Todo esto es culpa mía. No quería dejarte solo... y voy a abandonarte igualmente

\- Resiste Sammy... tienes que resistir... ¿me oyes? No se te ocurra morirte, porque te juro que te estaré pateando el culo por el resto de tu maldita eternidad

Sam sonrió débilmente y volvió a toser

\- Júrame que harás lo imposible por escaparte del infierno Dean...- miró a Castiel- tienes que salvarlo, Cass...

El ángel movió la cabeza.- No está en mi mano, Sam... pero haré lo que pueda.

Sam miró a Dean y apretó su mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

\- Cuídate mucho, Dean. Y se feliz... ¿vale? Te mereces serlo, te mereces todo, hermanito....

Dean movió la cabeza negativamente.- No Sam, no puedes irte... no puedes dejarme aquí...- su hermano entrecerró los ojos, y su mano comenzó a soltarse- ¡NO SAM!- gritó el mayor con desesperación y Sam abrió los ojos de nuevo

\- Te quiero mucho, Dean... mucho. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

\- Sam... por favor...- comenzó a llorar desesperado, mientras lo atraía hacia él en una muda súplica y lo abrazaba- no me dejes, Sammy... por favor... no me dejes solo... por favor... por favor...

Castiel le puso una mano en el hombro.- Se ha ido Dean... déjale...

Dean miró a su amigo con el rostro roto por el dolor.- Devuélvemelo Cass... ¡devuélvemelo! Por favor... ¡por favor!

El ángel negó con la cabeza.- No puedo hacer nada por él, Dean. No tengo ese poder. Además... ni siquiera está en el cielo. Él eligió ir al infierno por no abandonarte... 

Dean lo miró, destrozado, y dejando el cuerpo de Sam con cuidado en el suelo, se levantó, con los brazos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo. Sentía el dolor desgarrándole por dentro, como si de afiladas garras se trataran, y cogió aire, intentando no gritar de agonía. Sam se había ido... y Dean, aunque seguía con vida, se había ido con él. Porque ya se había acabado todo... y él era sólo un despojo humano. No quería seguir viviendo sin Sam... no podía seguir adelante sin él. Miró a Castiel, que lo miraba con la tristeza ensombreciendo su mirada azul.

\- Toda la culpa es de él...- dijo Dean con rabia

Castiel no contestó. No hacía falta... sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. Dean apretó los puños y miró a su alrededor. Estaban solos, y la tierra aparecía vacía... sin los miles de muertos que había dejado la batalla. Los vencedores, los ángeles, ya habían hecho el trabajo sucio... para eso si se daban prisa. Miró al cielo, un cielo que ya dejaba ver tímidamente los primeros rayos de sol

\- ¡DIOS!- gritó- ¡VEN A DAR LA CARA, COBARDE! ¡ME LO DEBES, MALDITO SEAS! ¡VEN Y SALVA A MI HERMANO! ¿O NO TIENES LO QUE HAY QUE TENER PARA PONERTE DELANTE DE MI?

\- Dean...- le avisó Castiel

\- ¡YA HABEIS GANADO! ¿PORQUE NO SALES AHORA, QUE YA SOIS LOS VENCEDORES? ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE MALDITO BASTARDO!  
Dean no escuchaba a Castiel que intentaba calmarlo y que no estropeara más las cosas. No paraba de gritar y de llamar a Dios para que bajara... y Castiel se temía lo peor.

\- Vamos a salir escaldados de aquí, Dean. Y te juro que te romperé las pelotas como eso pase...- siseó entre dientes

\- ¡DIOS!- siguió gritando sin hacer caso del ángel- ¡TE ESTOY LLAMANDO! 

\- Ya te oigo, muchacho... deja ya de gritar. Por el amor de mi persona... me estás dejando sordo.

Castiel y Dean se giraron de golpe hacia la persona que había hablado. Era un joven de no más de veinte años, vestido totalmente de cuero y con un piercing en la nariz. Ambos amigos lo miraron boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Dios?- fue Dean el que preguntó

El joven se apoyó contra algo invisible.- Sí, soy yo... – les miró y al ver sus caras de asombro, volvió a erguirse- ¿Qué? Estaba ya harto de mi imagen de viejecito adorable. 

Dean meneó la cabeza, mientras Castiel no podía cerrar la boca, viendo el nuevo aspecto de su jefe. Pero el tono furioso de su amigo, lo sacó del trance

\- ¿Ya estás contento? – gritó Dean- ha habido una masacre por culpa tuya... por no querer involucrarte

\- ¿Culpa mía?- Dios lo miró con tristeza- no Dean... esto tenía que ocurrir. Tarde o temprano. Hemos ganado, pero el equilibrio sigue existiendo... porque los demonios no se van a rendir tan fácilmente

\- No me cuentes cuentos. Ni ellos son tan malos, ni vosotros tan buenos... ¿y qué pasa con la humanidad? ¿Con todos los caídos?- cogió aire, sintiendo que la furia lo controlaba- ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?

\- Tu hermano escogió su camino, Dean. Le ofrecieron el cielo, y no lo quiso por no abandonarte...

\- ¿Y ahora tengo que abandonarlo yo a él?- gritó el mayor de los Winchester

\- ¿Quieres ir al infierno con él?- Dios alzó una ceja, asombrado

\- ¡NO! ¡QUIERO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS!

\- No puedo hacer eso... 

\- ¡Claro que puedes! ¡ERES DIOS!

\- Has visto demasiadas películas muchacho. Ni siendo Dios puedo hacer lo que me plazca. No tengo el libre albedrío de cambiar el destino. Y el destino de Sam se fijó hace mucho tiempo ya.

Dean se abalanzó hacia él, pero se vio retenido por Castiel, que se había apresurado a sujetarlo.

\- Dean... tranquilízate.... te está diciendo la verdad. No puede cambiarlo.

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡MALDITOS SEAIS TODOS!- las lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia, lo doblegaron, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, completamente deshecho. No, no podía perder a Sam... no podía permitirse perderle... no podía vivir en un mundo en el que no existiera

\- Dean...- Castiel lo soltó, no soportando verle tan roto por fuera y por dentro.

\- Por favor...- suplicó el aludido- por favor Dios... nunca he rezado, nunca te he pedido ayuda para algo que no fuera yo... pero él te necesita... él no se merece estar allí. Yo sé lo que es el infierno... y me cambiaré por él si es necesario. Pero no a Sammy... él tiene toda la vida por delante... todo un montón de cosas buenas por hacer. Cometió un error... yo miles de ellos. Déjame que pague por él... por favor... permítele volver...

Dios miró a Castiel que intentaba aguantar unas lágrimas que no derramaría. Se acercó a Dean y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Dean... Sam sabía perfectamente que pasaría si decidía lo que decidió. Y aún así lo hizo.

\- ¡Pero lo hizo por mi!- exclamó entre lágrimas, mirándole- ¿ahora no puedo hacer nada por él? ¿Ni siquiera puedo evitar que su alma se corrompa? 

Castiel se alejó unos pasos y Dios volvió a mirarle. Pareció decirle algo en silencio, porque el ángel se tensó y bajó la cabeza. El Señor volvió a mirar hacia Dean.

\- Los sacrificios a veces no son tan fáciles de recompensar. Cuídate, Dean Winchester.

Y desapareció. Dean gritó, llamándolo en vano, mientras la desesperación lo destrozaba aún más. Sintió que Castiel se acercaba a él y se agachaba a su lado. Él no levantó la vista.

\- Sam se sacrificó por ti, Dean. Ese acto de amor, fue mucho antes de que tú siquiera pensaras en sacrificarte por él.

Dean alzó la cabeza y le miró.- ¿Qué...?

\- Dios jamás hubiera dejado que un alma como la de Sam se corrompiera en el infierno. Ese chico tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse en el paraíso y no sufrir más... y aún así quiso regresar. Por ti. Y ahora sigue en el cielo... no ha ido al infierno. Sólo tú debes decidir si quieres sacarlo de allí... o por el contrario dejarle allí... viviendo en paz.

El corazón de Dean se rompió en mil pedazos. 

\- No... no puedes hablar en serio... no puedo decidir eso...

\- Está en tu mano. Puedo devolver a la vida a Sam... Dios me lo permite... pero ya sabes que le arrebatarás a tu hermano a cambio de tenerle a tu lado...

Dean se levantó y le miró a través de las lágrimas que no podía dejar de derramar. Se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su hermano, y le miró, queriendo estar en su lugar... ¿podría ser tan egoísta y sacarlo del paraíso, dónde sabía que estaba feliz? ¿Y podría él seguir adelante sin la presencia de su hermano pequeño? Se dejó caer a su lado, y volvió a cogerlo entre sus brazos, mientras besaba su frente ya fría. Deseó que él estuviera allí para que le dijera que quería volver... que quería seguir a su lado. Pero Sam ya no estaba... y él no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Miró a Castiel

\- ¿Habrá un cielo para mí?- preguntó en un susurro

\- Lucharemos para que lo haya, Dean... te lo prometo

\- ¿Y estaré con Sam?

\- Estarás con quien tú quieras estar...

Pero el problema era, que era ya cuando quería estar con él. Y no sabía si tendría valor para hacer lo correcto. Una vez más. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Sam y lo acunó como un niño pequeño. Un niño por el que daría la vida... y todo lo que era. Hasta su deseo de ser feliz. 

\- Perdóname Sammy... perdóname.

Y volvió a besarle en la frente, deseando no estar a punto de cometer una equivocación. 

FIN


End file.
